


Sadie x Lars

by MooseInATrenchCoat, Sans_The_Comic2003



Series: A Shipment of Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseInATrenchCoat/pseuds/MooseInATrenchCoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_The_Comic2003/pseuds/Sans_The_Comic2003
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction about Sadie and Lars, If you have an idea for a title comment below!





	1. Arguing.

It was an early Monday morning when Steven decided to go to the Big Doughnut.   
\- WOW, what a surprise!  
Getting off topic here.  
So, as usual Steven gets a doughnut. But something seems off about Sadie.  
\- WOW, what a surprise!  
OK STOP!   
If you keep doing this we'll never complete the story.  
\- WOW, what a surprise!  
Oh, yeah such a surprise that I've never completed a fan-fiction after countless tries.  
\- Sadie, I'm not trying to annoy you. I just want to get a laugh out of the readers.  
NO!   
\- What Sadie?  
We broke character Steven!  
\- No big deal.  
Yes big deal. I just want to publish my 'secret' love for Lars on the internet. No one should know its me. Now it's just cheesy.  
\- I thought you liked cheesy.  
Well, kind of. Depends. This however, is not the kind of cheese I like.  
*Steven starts laughing*  
\- What. kind. of. cheese. do. you. like. then?  
*Knocking at the door*  
\- SADIE! Lars is here.   
\- Be right back Steven.  
*Sadie leaves*  
Now I'm in control!


	2. Steven in Control

What a nice night together. But Sadie, Lars and Steven are still stranded in the middle of nowhere.  
Lars is missing from the bed.  
\- Steven, did you see where Lars went?

  
* Steven makes a noise meaning "I don't know"*

*Sadie walks outside*

  
\- Hello? Come on. Come on!

*Sadie makes an angry face at Lars*

  
\- Dumb piece of junk! No bars. No bars! NO BARS! YAAH!

  
*Lars throws his cell into the ocean*

  
\- Did that... help?

  
\- No! I-It's just...

  
*Lars starts crying*

  
\- What if I never get back home?

  
\- You're just home sick.

  
\- Duh! What'd you think?

  
\- No, It's okay Lars.

  
*Lars continues crying*

  
\- It's okay! We're okay! Steven said the Gems could be coming for us any day. And, you know... until then, I got your back.

  
*Lars starts stroking Sadie's hand*

  
\- Sadie...

  
\- Yeah?

  
\- Do you ever get lonely... even when you're around people?

  
*Sadie nods*

*They kiss*

- ♫ Why don't you let yourself just be... ♫

\- STEVEN!!!!!


End file.
